


Charm Point

by Elahyra



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elahyra/pseuds/Elahyra
Summary: In which Yuri demands an explanation from Ryosuke.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Charm Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, but I thought today is the right time to post it here in Ao3. 
> 
> Anyway, this was based on an interview in a magazine (Popolo December 2018 issue, to be exact) where both of them were asked which part of each other's face is his charm point.
> 
> Happy YamaChii/YamaChine Day to all of you!

“Eyebrows?” Yuri asked Ryosuke out of nowhere. He was lying down the sofa, his eyes focused on the magazine he’s holding. He closed the magazine and glared at Ryosuke who was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, his back leaning towards it. “Of all parts of my face, you chose my eyebrows?”

“Why can I not choose your eyebrows?” Ryosuke asked as he turned around and look at Yuri.

“Doesn’t everyone always say they like my eyes, not my eyebrows?”

“I’m not everyone,” Ryosuke immediately answered.

Yuri humphed, used his infamous pout to show his annoyance and said, “That still doesn’t explain why you chose my eyebrows.”

Ryosuke chuckled at his boyfriend showing his childish ways of getting what he wanted. This made Yuri’s glare stronger and his pout deepened.

_He’s 24 and yet he can still pull that pout off._

Ryosuke decided to play with Yuri and just stared at his eyes. Yuri immediately understood what Ryosuke was planning and stared back. He would not give up without a fight. He needed to know what Ryosuke’s reason for choosing his charm point was.

Seconds have passed and no one was backing down. Everything was so silent, even a little movement would make a loud sound and pull them off the trance the two had unknowingly created.

“I just see things they don’t get to see,” Ryosuke’s voice crackled as he whispered, finally deciding to break the silence between them.

Yuri just continued looking at Ryosuke with confusion in his eyes, blinking a couple of times. Ryosuke took this as his cue and gently leaned towards Yuri. With the smallest voice he could muster, he continued.

“Every time I wake up in the morning with you by my side, they don’t get to see the face I see.” He brought his hand up and placed it around Yuri’s cheeks, letting his arm rest on Yuri’s chest. “You never wake up even if I poke your cheeks. You don’t even react when I pinch your nose.”

Ryosuke focused his eyes on Yuri’s eyebrows like it’s the world’s most wonderful creation. His forefinger started stroking Yuri’s eyebrows gently. “But whenever I touch your eyebrows, you always make this adorable scrunching face that only lasts for a couple of seconds before you get back to hogging the sheets and rubbing your face to the sheets like a cat.”

Ryosuke looked back at Yuri. “Your charm point doesn’t have to be something that’s obvious, you know.”

“Ah,” was the only word that came out of Yuri.

“What about you? Why did you chose my lips and tongue?”

It seemed that Yuri was still processing what Ryosuke had told him earlier that he unconsciously answered, “I was looking at your photo when I was suddenly asked what your charming point was and I accidentally said that your lips and tongue look good.”

Yuri’s eyes widened, finally catching up with what just happened. Ryosuke smiled slyly. “You were at your phone while working? You were looking at my photo while working?”

Yuri stared at Ryosuke for a couple of second before standing up recklessly and ran towards their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

“I didn’t say anything!” Yuri said.

Ryosuke laughed out loud and laid down on the floor, ginning. 

_God I love this guy._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or so if you want something to say. Thank you! I hope you liked it!


End file.
